


Day To Day Life

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Just wanted to write whatever daily scenario comes to mind about our two lovers.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Therese walked up behind Carol who was sturring a pot of stew on the stove.  
Wrapping her arms around Carol's waist, pressing her front to Carol's back and placing her head on Carol's shoulder Therese spoke.  
"Could you leave out peas next time, babe."  
Carol turned her head as Therese stretched up to nuzzle her ear. Patting Therese's arm with her free hand,""Darling, I always put peas in. Don't you like peas?"  
Therese moved away. "No, frankly I detest those little green things."  
Carol frowned."But you always eat them."  
Therese shrugged."Still detest them. They're icky".  
"So all this time you have sat at the table, saying not a word and consuming a vegetable you absolutely find disgusting?"  
"Yeah".  
"Why?"  
"Cause I didn't want to offend you or your cooking."  
Carol grabbed a dish and started to spoon out the peas.  
"Hey!"Yelled Therese."You don't have to do that."  
Carol turned, spoon in hand, towards Therese. "Can't have my lover unhappy, now can I, darling?"  
"By the way", Therese hesitated.  
"Hmmm?" As Carol spooned out more peas.  
"I detest stew".  
Carol reached for the phone. "I'll order a pizza".


	2. Chapter 2

Carol lay in Therese's arms, gently stroking her left breast. Just moments before Carol was moaning out Therese's name. Now Therese lay, on her back, satisfied with herself at pleasing her lover sexually. Carol was like putty in Therese's arms after their love making, so much so she would often say to Therese that she surely was an angel because she constantly brought her to heaven.  
"My beautiful angel", murmured Carol, as she caressed Therese's breasts. "You're so good to me. So very, very good." As she nestled close to her lover.  
Therese played with Carol's hair as she took a long drag on her cigarette. Arching her neck, Therese blew smoke rings toward the ceiling.  
Reaching over to stub our her cigarette in the ashtray, Therese let go of Carol momentarily.  
"No, darling, hold me", as Carol drew Therese back to the middle of the bed.  
Therese chuckled, cupping Carol's chin to raise her head to look at her. "Your lips are swollen, babe and", she traced her fingers over the bruise on the right side of Carol's neck,"You won't be able to hide that one."  
Carol pouted and laid her head on Therese's chest. "I don't care".  
Carol's hand moved down Therese to caress her lover's wand. "I'm so glad you introduced this to our sex life, darling. I would never have had the courage to go into that store to purchase one or to even wear one but you, my adventerous lover, you," Carol ran her closed hand over it," you were so masterful with it."  
Carol drew Therese into a kiss. "My angel is quite the randy little butch when she wants to be".  
Searching Therese's eyes with lustful ones of her own,"Darling, please....take me again."


End file.
